


Imagine

by ByeByeLove



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeByeLove/pseuds/ByeByeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Tom never imagined sex with Loki <em>like this</em>. But then again, he didn’t have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a companion piece to _Obliging_.  
>  I never meant to write it, but, well, it just came about the other day.  
> There is absolutely no need to read that one to read this as it's just another PWP.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Characters depicted are owned by Marvel studios. I own none of them. No offense is intended by basing the character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston off of a real person. This is a work of fiction and meant for entertainment purposes only.**

Tom never imagined sex with Loki would be like this.

Oh, he’d _imagined_ , of course.

Blankets destroyed, sheets ripped from the mattress, pillows torn, clothes decorating the floor.

But he never imagined it _like this_.

Like this, with Loki, gasping, arching, shifting under him, legs held over Tom’s shoulders, knees tucked tightly, fingers digging into the pillowcase.

Like this, with Loki, swollen lips, glazed eyes, flushed and naked and glistening with sweat.

Like this, with Loki, so slick and hot and tight around him, so warm and welcoming, gasping, whimpering, whispering.

Demands, _harder, Thomas, harder._

Whimpers, _oh, ah, ah, ah, Thomas._

Pleas, _please, Thomas, please, please._

No, he never imagined it like this. 

__\-----_ _

__The first time, gods, that glorious first time._ _

__Loki had licked and kissed and pressed everywhere that had Tom gasping, everywhere that had Tom groaning and writhing on his cock._ _

__He’d had Tom gripping his hips with his thighs hard enough to bruise._ _

__Nails digging into his back enough to bleed._ _

__Fingers pulling his hair hard enough to sting._ _

__“Gods, Loki, you feel so good.” He’d said, as he’d thrust slowly down, lowered down, on top of him, felt every exquisite inch._ _

__Loki had made his voice hoarse, his throat hurt; made him scream until he couldn’t breathe._ _

__Loki had rearranged Tom’s index of pleasure, malfunctioned his board on good, better, best._ _

__It had been mind-blowing, mind-blanking, and mind-numbing._ _

__And then he’d demanded as Loki had breached him with a finger, slick with his own spend._ _

__“Again.”_ _

__And they had._ _

__And he’d woken up the next morning to Loki’s mouth wrapped warm around his cock, eyes green and bright and full of mischief._ _

__Oh, he’d imagined that first time, but never like that._ _

__\-----_ _

__He’d imagined Loki writhing, begging, pleading._ _

__Just as he was._ _

__But _like this_?_ _

__Mouth agape, eyes screwed shut, lips swollen and red and pleading for mercy with stilted, broken words._ _

__White knuckles, straining hands._ _

__Marred white skin, covered in purple bites and sucks from a wet tongue, rubbing lips and tugging teeth._ _

__Tom had never imagined this._ _

__“What?” he breathed, leaning down, stretching him just that much tighter around him, slipping just that much deeper into his heat._ _

__Loki’s eyes, wide and glazed and emerald green, begged more than words ever could or would._ _

__But he tried, bless him, gods, he tried, through red, swollen lips._ _

__Lips that had been used and abused and loved all at the same time._ _

__“Please, Thomas, please, I – I—”_ _

__Voice, cracked, giving out, giving in, as Tom shifted inside him, slid over his prostate._ _

__No, Tom had never imagined it like this._ _

__\-----_ _

__Never thought about how it would be when Tom slid inside that first glorious time._ _

__Loki so open and ready and willing to be fucked; by Tom and Tom alone._ _

__Because Loki never loved sex as much as he did with Tom._ _

__He’d choked it out once._ _

__Gasped it into Tom’s ear as he’d fucked Tom raw and desperate; a primal urge to stake a claim that was already there._ _

__So that first time, when Tom had slipped inside, nice and slow and sweet, like a puzzle piece, a matched set; that body made for this body._ _

__That first time Loki had nearly wailed, he’d practically howled, he’d fairly screamed as Tom thrust in, thrust home, thrust into the hilt._ _

__Loki’s legs had been tight around his waist, his hands tight on his shoulders, his muscles tight where he was buried deep._ _

__Loki had let Tom fuck him into the headboard, gasping and whimpering. "Please, harder, deeper, come on, Thomas, faster, I know you – hah, ah.”_ _

__And Loki had cum, untouched, a silent scream as Tom buried himself inside and spilled, spent, desecrated his god’s body._ _

__And Loki had rolled them over, pinned Tom below him and breathed against his lips._ _

__“More.”_ _

__And Tom had never thought it would be like that._ _

__\-----_ _

__Never like this, with Loki yanking at the sheets, pulling them from their precise corners, damp with come and lube and sweat._ _

__Never like this, when Loki clenched tight around him, squeezing him impossibly tightly, making him groan in pleasure and appreciation._ _

__Never like this, as Loki arched his head back, sobbed into the sex-drenched air as Tom teased his prostate with light, quick thrusts and Loki begged prettier for it._ _

__“Please, Thomas, please, please, please.”_ _

__And Tom laughed quietly, face buried in Loki’s neck, rolling them over for Loki to be on top, to scrabble at Tom’s shoulders and arms and groan as Tom sank deeper for the angle._ _

__He rocked his hips forward, hands resolutely on Tom’s shoulders and gasped. “Thomas, please.”_ _

__And Tom ran a hand over Loki’s sweaty torso, pulled him down by the back of his neck, took his mouth in a kiss that robbed him of everything but mindless need and want and Tom._ _

__“Ride me.” Tom said and Loki whimpered. “Ride me and I’ll let you cum.”_ _

__Loki bit his lip and braced his hands up on the headboard and, like the good little god he never was, except like this, only ever like this, rode._ _

__And Tom had never imagined that._ _

__\-----_ _

__To be fair, he’d never anticipated it the other way either._ _

__The slow slide of Loki into his body from behind as they lay on their sides, Tom’s back to Loki’s chest._ _

__He’d never anticipated the way that Loki would hold his leg up, just a bit, just enough, to make it just that much easier._ _

__He’d never anticipated the way that Loki would fit snugly behind him, next to him, in him._ _

__The way they would match and make and fit; a perfect symmetry of body and heart and mind._ _

__The way he had begged. “Please, Loki, please, fuck me.”_ _

__The way that Loki said. “I want to fuck you after you cum, when you’re so loose and open and relaxed.”_ _

__He hadn’t anticipated the way that Loki’s hand would feel on his cock, strokes long and slow, languid._ _

__Stroking Tom to completion before Loki moved, sliding and slipping out after his aftershocks had quieted, his body still thrumming with pleasure, but just as Loki said, loose and open and relaxed._ _

__The way Loki felt inside him, like that, long and thick and hot, so hot it made him ache with the searing warmth._ _

__The way Loki had pushed his fingers, covered with his own spend, into his mouth for him to suck clean as he fucked him slow, soft and loving._ _

__Loving as Loki gasped into his ear, soft words, caring words, loving words of praise as he’d cum inside Tom, spilling warmth and rightness and adoration into him._ _

__It made him feel full._ _

__Feel complete._ _

__Impossible._ _

__He’d never thought of that._ _

__\-----_ _

__Never imagined this._ _

__Especially not this._ _

__Not Loki, face screwed up in concentration and pleasure as he moved above Tom, riding hard and gasping for the pleasure it gave him._ _

__Not Loki, slick and warm and just loose enough around him._ _

__Not Loki, leaning down for a kiss, whimpering at the press to his prostate, the pressure and touch he’d been seeking the whole time._ _

__No, he hadn’t imagined this._ _

__As Loki rode harder, urged by Tom’s hands on his hips, his thighs against his back, his lips against his._ _

__As Tom took hold of Loki’s erection, so perfect in the ways that Loki was always impossibly perfect._ _

__Took hold and stroked, his skin slippery and smooth with pre-cum and sweat and residual lube from earlier._ _

__Let Loki fuck into his fist as he urged him with. “Yes, come on, show me, show me what you look like when you cum, come on, I want to see.”_ _

__And Loki obliged._ _

__A near scream tapering off to groans and gasps and pants into Tom’s mouth as warm wetness decorated Tom’s hand and stomach and chest._ _

__He watched Loki grip the wood of the head board hard enough to splinter it, hard enough to break it, hard enough to create a permanent reminder of his pleasure._ _

__And Loki’s grinding hips and fluttering muscles and explosive – always explosive – orgasm tipped Tom over and over and over._ _

__And he came, thrusting into his gorgeous god, holding his hips down as he ground up, pressing deep, needing deeper and not finding it._ _

__He let Loki collapse on top of him, arms and legs jelly and limp and soft around him; muscles twitching minutely still around his softening cock, his cum slipping out around him messily._ _

__He carded fingers through Loki mussed hair, felt Loki press a kiss to his jaw._ _

__A smile, another kiss, a huffed laugh._ _

__“Perfect.”_ _

__Tom closed sleepy eyes and smiled into the room._ _

__No, Tom never imagined sex with Loki _like this_._ _

__But then again, he didn’t have to._ _


End file.
